Religion
Religion plays a large role in Fall from Heaven - much more so than in a normal game of Civilization. Each religion plays completely differently from all others, giving access to unique units, civics, buildings, spells and abilities, as well as modifying a civilization's Alignment (see link for details). For example, following the teachings of the Order allows access to Confessors (powerful support casters), Basilicas (unique buildings that reduce mainenance), as well as the Social Order civic (allows military units to grant happiness like the Hereditary Rule civic from Civilization 4). The Ashen Veil, on the other hand, enables the training of Ritualists (offensive area-of-effect damage priests) and the Sacrifice the Weak civic (halves food requirements for cities), as well as many other things. The religions are, in the order from Good to Evil: The Order Junil, the elder of the Gods, had promised to stay apart from the conflict in Creation. No one knows why he decided to change his mind, some say it was to combat the influence of the Ashen Veil, others that it was jealousy. Regardless of his reasons, he promised salvation to the least of men and asked only one thing in return: unquestioning obedience. The Empyrean Where the Order values law, the Empyrean values wisdom. Adjudication started from the teachings of Lugus and punishment is not based on adherence to a labyrinthian codex of laws, but from direct consol on the merits of each case. Social equality and impartiality are the model between a government and its citizens as well as between empires. As such the Empyrean gives equal voice to small empires as it does those that dominate Erebus. Runes of Kilmorph Kilmorph is the goddess of the earth, She Who Dwells Beneath. She formed children out of stone, the Dwarves, and taught them the secrets of metalworking. One of the first religions available to the men of the world, Kilmorph will answer the prayers of honorable men and even send her soldiers to defend their cities. Fellowship of Leaves Deep in the woods, the whispers of Elves linger. Ancient protectors normally above the affairs of men, some men have shown enough loyalty to them to be taught their magic. Octopus Overlords The power beneath the Aegean waves is said to be more powerful than any other, but the Overlords are unfocused and follow a thousand different obscure agendas. The Disciples of the Overlords dare not expose themselves directly to the conflicting commands of their masters and instead use the poor as intermediaries. They are quickly driven insane by the process, which the disciples prefer as it keeps them from manipulating the message. They also share the process of turning a Warrior into The Drown, undead thralls, a process with few volunteers. Council of Esus An oddity among the religions the Council of Esus has no disciples, priests, high priests or temples. Instead all of its abilities are practiced by units that worship the religion. Any unit that worships Esus can pay to spread religion in a city. That theme, paying for miracles, is common in the Council of Esus. The Ashen Veil Mages spent weeks in meditation, exploring the farthest reaches of the ethereal world. The demands of the body were ignored, and they survived sustained only by magic. Their efforts were rewarded, a sentience was contacted, dark and horrible. It whispered secrets into the mages' minds, secrets of necromancy, diseases, sacrifical rites. It promised power in exchange for their blood, and they freely gave it. Details on Religion Category:Religion